villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Banditto
Giulico Banditto and De La Voro Gangsteritto are two Italian gangsters and secondary antagonists of the Soviet film Adventures of Captain Wrongel. History Several weeks ago before the story began, group of gangsters with their Mafia boss wanted to steal the famous statue of goddess Venus from Royal museum. Mafia boss ordered to his men, Banditto and Gangsteritto to bring a Royal museum's guard named Fuchs. When they brought him to their boss, he offered Fuchs to get a lot of money, if he would a favor for gangsters, by stealing the statue of Venus from museum. Fuchs agreed on their proposition and he stole it. Before he did it, Mafia boss and his crew decided to organize an international regatta so that Fuchs could smuggle the stolen statue out of the country. Everything was followed by the plan, before Fuchs made a mistake by getting on the board of yacht "Beda" (trouble), when he had to get on the board of "Black Cuttlefish" yacht. By not following this plan, Mafia boss sends Banditto and Gangsteritto to find Fuchs and get the good into their hands. Throughout the film, Banditto and Gangsteritto tried to get the statue by many ways, but almost none of them worked, as they were also followed by Agent 00X, who was ordered to find the statue of Venus and return it back to the Royal museum or because of Fuchs' mistakes, when it was a perfect time to give in the good. When The "Beda" team made a stop in Egypt for replenishment of provisions and sightseeing of local attractions, while visiting the pyramid of Cheops, Banditto and Gangsteritto tried once again to intercept the statue of Venus. Unluckly for gangsters, Agent 00X appeared once again and tried to arrest them. Gangsters managed to get rid of the Agent by immobilizing him in the tomb. When Banditto and Gangsteritto found the team in the sea, while they were celebrating the Line-crossing ceremony, gangsters came up with a plan. Banditto swam out of the submarine, pretending to be sinking, and the "Beda" team saved him. Banditto asked them to land on a secluded island where his crew captured the team of "Beda" yacht and trapped them in a stone sack, while gangsters with their Mafia boss got what they wanted, the statue of Venus. But their happiness was not for long, when on the island Agent 00X arrived, who made his way into the castle of gangsters and arrested them, but the gangsters were released really quickly. Crew of "Beda" yacht managed to escape from stone pack and on the way to the yacht Lom, one of crew members, went inside of the castle and grabbed a case with a statue, without knowing that it was inside of it. ... When an international regatta was over, Banditto and Gangsteritto were ordered to come into yacht-club, so they could steal the statue there. But unfortunately for Mafia boss and his gangsters, statue was no longer with Fuchs, as Captain Wrongel and Fuchs made a stop in Hawaii and sent the statue back to the Royal museum. In the yacht club they met once again with Agent 00X, who immediately tried to arrest all of them, but they ran away. What happened to them is unknown, but maybe there were finally arrested and thrown in jail. Video Песни из советских мультфильмов Песня гангстеров (Приключения капитана Врунгеля) Песни из мультфильмов Маны - Приключения капитана Врунгеля Category:Criminals Category:Minion Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Incompetent Category:Thief Category:Thugs Category:Greedy Category:Gamblers Category:Cheater Category:Dimwits Category:Liars Category:Trickster Category:Hypocrites Category:Male Category:Honorable Category:Movie Villains Category:Partners in Crime Category:Inconclusive